In frame-sequential 3D display systems, image frames from left and right perspectives may be alternatively displayed. In these systems, a left frame is followed by a right frame, which in turn is followed by a subsequent left frame, and so on. When left or right frames are shown, a viewer may be restricted to see the frames only through shuttered glasses. Ideally, a left frame is seen by the user's left eye only, while a right frame is seen by the user's right eye only. However, crosstalk between frames of different perspectives typically occurs in these display systems, as a frame cannot be instantaneously replaced with a new frame in these display systems.
In some approaches, duty cycles of shuttered glasses may be significantly reduced and tightly controlled to give the viewer a narrow temporal window during which the viewer may see a frame of a pure perspective. Specifically, the temporal window may be synchronized with the playing of frames in a display system in such a manner that, in the narrow temporal window, the viewer only sees the frame of a pure perspective such as a left frame or a right frame when the frame of the pure perspective has fully replaced a previous frame of a different perspective. However, since the temporal window is narrow, the user may perceive relatively dim images, and most of the backlight is wasted when the viewer is blocked from seeing any frame. Still, the shuttered glasses must be capable of performing fast and responsive switching within very tight timing requirements, in order to realize a precise synchronization of the operation of the shuttered glasses with the playing of frames. As frame rates of display systems are ever increasing, for example, to 240 hz and above, these problems exacerbate and become readily apparent.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.